A Blue Midnight Hour
by Reposhillo
Summary: Bubbles no longer acted like herself anymore, not since the incident. Everyday the light she held grew dimmer, and one villain finds herself not wanting that light to diminish.


**A/N: I've been wanting to write a small series of Powerpunks/Powerpuffs for a while now. So I'm having a go at it. So here we have Brat/Bubbles. These will all be seperate stories for the seperate pairings, and will all be two-shots.**

**Warnings: Yuri.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Reviews are welcomed and aprreciated.**

* * *

Where it all started, Bubbles Utonium could never tell you. Not anymore, the days and long nights had morphed together into one long blur until all she could clearly grasp was_ her. _She had started coming around more often, especially since the incident, usually to mock or attempt to fight the Puff.

The clock ticked midnight, and Bubbles once more lied in her bed alone. No one but her occupied the house tonight since Blossom was off to a late night board meeting, Professor was at a lab downtown, and Buttercup was most likely at a night club, partying. So tonight it was just Bubbles and her favorite stuffed toy, Octi. Bubbles closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Octi, bringing the toy to her chest. No one ever had time for little Bubbles anymore, not since the incident, no one but _her._

Bubble's mirror glowed dimly and a figure emerged from it with a giggle and a drawled out "Helllloooo Bubblehead!". Bubbles didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she always came at this hour. The blue puff felt her bed dip, but refused to turn around to face her visitor or respond to the nickname she had been given. She heard the visitor click her tongue.

"Moping again?! C'mon here I am gracing you with my amazing presence and you won't even look at me!?" A hand clasped around Bubbles' shoulder and yanked, forcing Bubbles onto her back. Bubbles didn't have time to react as the other woman straddled her. She stared into cerulean irises.

"Hello Brat..." Bubbles mumbled quietly, holding Octi between her breasts like some sort of armor.

Brat grinned, showing off white teeth in the dim lighting of Bubble's room as she smoothed down her blue tank top. "Now thats more like it Bubblehead. Now ya' finally ready to get down to business?" Brat rose a fist in the air, a dark blue aura forming around it. Bubbles raised her own, a light blue aura attempting to emanate but died as soon as it came, prompting her arm to fall back down to the bed.

"Fuckin' again?! God I can never get a good fight anymore, not even from you! Ever since that pussy ass fucked you without your permission you've been a pathetic weak mess." As soon as she finished the sentence Bubbles felt her eyes stinging, tears welling up as Brat brought that horrific memory back. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her almost mirror image any longer, a small whimper escaping her lips. Silence fell among the two for a few minutes, before Brat shifted.

"Okay that was shitty to bring up, even for me..." Brat muttered, the closest thing to an apology that she could muster. Bubbles opened her sky blue eyes and gazed out of her open window, enjoying the dark sky littered with bright specs of stars. It helped take away everything from her mind for a moment before the reality came crashing back down.

"...I want to forget...I want to fight...I want to be strong...I don't want..to be afraid...anymore" She whispered. Bubbles felt a cool hand slid along her cheek before it was gripped and she was forced to face Brat. For once, the Powerpunk didn't have a cruel sneer, crude scowl, or an arrogant and twisted smirk painted on her features. Her face adopted a neutral expression, almost looking soft.

"Tell ya' what Bubbles. I'll help you forget. But you better get back to the old you after this..." Brat said. Bubbles felt the Punk's hands trail down her pajama clad body, the metallic bracelets making a small clinking sound as they hit against one another.

"What are you...gonna do?" Bubbles questioned quietly. Brat grinned and lowered herself so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"I told you. I'm gonna make you forget. Forget all about him, your daddy, your sisters. Everything." Bubbles opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Brat seized the opportunity and connected their lips, shoving her tongue inside. Bubbles tensed up on instinct and attempted to shove the other blonde off but her plan was foiled when Brat seized her wrists and pinned them down. The Puff squirmed underneath the other woman, trying to get her off to no avail.

Brat finally pulled away, licking her lips. "Not bad Powderpuff. Now stop squirming so I can look at the goods."

Bubbles was about to question what the Punk meant until she felt fingertips unbutton the top part of her light blue pajama top. She squeaked and quickly sat up and slid herself from underneath Brat. She backed up until she hit the headboard of her bed. "N-No!" She stuttered, holding her hands in front of her, Octi having been left beside the Punk. She was quickly flashing back to the time she had been raped four months ago. "don't want this again. Please not again..."

Brat rolled her eyes and quickly seized the Puff by her ankle, dragging Bubbles towards her. "Look Bubbles." The way her name fell from Brats lips caused Bubbles to snap out of her flashback and look at Brat. "I ain't gonna hurt ya'. Not tonight. I'm trying to help you forget. But I can't do that if you're not willing to put in some effort. Got it?" Bubbles stared at the Punk for a moment before she hung her head, nodding. "Thats what I thought. Now..." Brat pulled Bubbles back down underneath her. She resumed her task of unbuttoning Bubbles' top, marveling at the pale and smooth flesh that was slowly being exposed as she did so. Bubbles held her breath as she felt each button come undone until there was none left. She exhaled as Brat pulled away her top, exposing her perky breasts to the Punk.

"Well damn Bubs. Can't believe you were hiding these in those little frilly dresses you always wear..." Brat muttered, sliding her hand over them and in between them. Bubbles tensed as Brat fondled her, expecting some sort of pain in some form or another. A few moments of nothing but light massaging and caresses eventually loosened her muscles and she found herself relaxing underneath the Punk. "Thats better. See? No harm done." Brat quipped, using her other hand to reach around and find OCti. When she found the toy she grabbed it and set it beside Bubble's shoulder. Bubbles reached up with one hand and gripped one of the toys tentacles as she surrendered herself to Brat and whatever the blonde had planned. If it could truly make her forget that day, even for a moment, she would accept it. She shivered when Brat leaned down and started trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts, tongue slithering out between pierced lips to flick across her nipples. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh, making Brat chuckle.

"Thats it. Relax." She said, fingers trailing down the Puff's sides and only stopping when she reached Bubble's white pajama shorts. She hooked them with her pointer fingers and started pulling them, quickly meshing her lips to Bubbles once more as she pulled them down over long, slender legs belonging to her mirror part. She disconnected their lips when she had them to her knees. Brat quickly slid them the rest of the way off, leaving Bubbles only in her cotton blue panties. She thumbed the white outline at the top.

"Cute..." She muttered, focusing her attention to Bubbles face. The other blonde had glazed over eyes, a dark blush staining her cheeks, and slightly swollen lips from Brat's harsh kisses. Bubbles trembled and Brat slightly tilted her hand, long pigtails shifting to the side as she did so.

"Brat...I'm scared again...I don't know..What I'm supposed to do..." Bubbles whimpered, and Brat felt something tug in her tiny black heart. Sadness? Sympathy? Regret? Brat wasn't sure, all she knew was that she wanted to make this feeling stop and to wipe that frightened look out of Bubbles' eyes. She was supposed to be the joy and the laughter. Brat leaned in close to kiss the blond again until a loud whistle suddenly sounded from the mirror, causing Bubbles to jolt from surprise. '_God damnit...What does he want...'_ Brat thought bitterly. She looked down at her mirror part who was almost completely naked beneath her.

"Fuck...Alright I have to go...But I'll be back to finish this Bubbles...I will get you back" Brat declared, grabbing two opposite sides of the puffy blanket Bubbles was on top of and cocooned them over Bubbles. Bubbles blinked at her mirror part as the other blonde planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose, black painted fingertips gently grazing across her cheeks before Brat levitated away. Bubbles watched as Brat floated over to the mirror, who quickly turned and winked at her before shifting into it, leaving Bubbles alone in the night with a dark promise of return.


End file.
